


Dancing queen

by harryisqueen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: the sides party it on up





	Dancing queen

Logan could hardly believe it when Thomas had gotten engaged. The sides had known for a while that Thomas was totally in love with Nick but they never thought he would actually put a ring on it. When Thomas told the 4 of them of his engagement Roman was definitely the most excited.  
  
“Now I know we can’t have a bachelor party WITH Thomas but we can definitely still party it on up,” Roman said.  
  
“And how exactly are we going to party Roman in case you haven’t noticed it’s just the four of us.” Virgil said.  
  
“So? We can still have some snacks have a couple of drinks , snacks and karaoke.” Roman said excitedly.

“Yeah, definitely a no on the karaoke,” Virgil said rolling his eyes.  
  
“Ya know I’m with Roman on this one we should celebrate this too!” Patton inputted.  
  
Roman smirked at the other two sides in accomplishment.  
  
“Logan, what do you think?” Roman asked.  
  
“Well, im not one for parties but we could still have some fun to celebrate Thomas’s engagement,” Logan said.  
  
“HA 3 against one” Roman said smirking at Virgil.  


Virgil only rolled his eyes in response to Roman.  
  
Leading up to the “party” Roman was planning was very chaotic. Roman definitely went above and beyond for this. Patton was right alongside Roman helping just not quite as enthusiastic.  
  
The day of the party Roman was shouting orders at everyone.  


“Does anyone know where the soda went? I CAN’T MIX DRINKS WITHOUT THE SODA!”

Logan rolled his eyes at Roman’s panic noticing the soda was literally sitting on the table right beside him.

 

“Roman its literally right next to you. Maybe you do need glasses.” Virgil said handing Roman the soda with an eye roll.

“Thank you!” Roman said letting out an unnecessary sigh of relief.  
  
Logan continued sitting back and watching Roman panic and continue to set everything up. His nose was buried in his Sherlock Homes book Roman had written for him. However, he was not actually reading it just silently rolling his eyes at Romans panic and Virgil’s frustration at Roman’s panic.  
  
Patton was in the kitchen preparing some sort of taco dip that he claims would “wow their taste buds.” Logan felt bad for not helping but he had tried to help Roman set up some odd disco ball that flashed neon lights and he accidentally dropped it when he had picked it up. He had dropped it on Roman’s toes and apparently, the thing was 15lbs so it hurt. It was not his fault Roman did not give any warning to be careful and that the stupid ball was super heavy.  
  
Logan was interrupted from his observation of the others by Roman’s voice.

“Guys me and Virg are done with decorations who’s ready to get this party started.” Roman said bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

Logan sighed folding the corner of his book to mark his place.

“Roman its Virg and I not me and Virg,” Logan said.

Roman simply waved him off “Let’s see if Patton’s done with his 7 layer taco dip!”

At that moment Patton pushed open the door that led from the kitchen to the living room carrying a large casserole dish with what appeared to be dip inside it.  
  
“Yes, finally let’s get this party going!” Roman said

Roman walked over to the large stereo pushing the button causing Patton’s playlist to ply out loudly. They had all refused to listen to Roman’s fully knowing it would consist of only Disney and musicals.

The four of them mingled for a while enjoying the dip Patton had made.

“Guys this is bachelor party we gotta get this party started,” Roman said leaning over and turning up the volume on the stereo.

“Roman you said this was a party you said nothing pf a bachelor party I swear if you start stripping I’m leaving. “Virgil said already trying to make a move to leave.

“I’m not gonna strip Virg calm down. Let’s dance.” He squealed excitedly.

Logan could tell by Roman’s over excited tone he probably had gotten a little bit too happy with the alcoholic drinks.

Roman began dancing around the room. He was spinning his body in circles. Before Logan could even blink Patton had already joined him. The two continues to dance like complete and utter goons for a few minutes.

“Virgillll, Logan come on and join usss,” Roman said giggling at himself.

“Sorry, I’m not one for dancing,” Logan said politely declining.

Roman however wasn’t having his objections and dragged him off the couch grabbing his hands and dancing with him.  Patton mimicked Roman’s actions, grabbed Virgil, and began dancing with him. Logan stood frozen and very confused as to what to do. He had never danced in his entire life.

“C’mon Logan you gotta moveeee like thisss,” Roman said swaying back and forth quickly and bouncing up and down.  
  
Logan felt quite awkward copying the dance moves Roman had demonstrated but danced along with him to make him happy. Kids in America was blaring loudly in the background as the two of them danced together and Logan finally felt himself relax.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's lame and rushed ik but thoughts?
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
